1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise equipment and, more particularly, to an adjustable bench for use in conjunction with an auxiliary rack assembly for resistance training applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
One common form of exercise equipment is a bench capable of supporting a human body used in conjunction with a rack assembly. The bench typically comprises a backrest portion coupled to a seat portion. The rack assembly is used to support one or more weight bars for resistance training. Such weight bars frequently receive free weights, which may provide variable levels of resistance. Other types of resistance may also be used, including cable/pulley systems, flexible rods, pneumatic cylinders, viscous fluids, rubber structures, and the like.
When the rack assembly supports a source of resistance, such as a weight bar, changing exercises typically requires that the bench be changed from one configuration to another configuration. For example, in order to change from a flat bench press to a military press, the bench must be changed from a generally flat configuration to a suitably inclined configuration. One drawback of a typical bench is that, as the bench is inclined, the backrest portion becomes horizontally displaced relative to the weight bar. This effectively positions a user's chest and shoulders farther away from the weight bar. As a result, the user must shift the bench horizontally relative to the rack assembly in order to maintain the chest and shoulders in an optimal position below the weight bar.
What is needed, therefore, is an adjustable bench for use in conjunction with a rack assembly, wherein the inclination of the bench can be changed without the bench having to be moved horizontally relative to the rack assembly.